


Star-Crossed Lovers

by HeroineOfLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Mon-El - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroineOfLight/pseuds/HeroineOfLight
Summary: Kara finds herself falling in love with a reallyhandsome guy she is training to help becomeSuperhero.Once they becomeinvolved they go through things together and Kara finds out Mon-El is keepinga secret.Can they're love surviveanything?Based on the tvshow Supergirl with my ideas thrown into it.(Already here fanart to come soon!)





	1. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Star-Crossed is up and ready to read! About two young Alien lovers who are from two different Planets and different backgrounds this will be an ongoing series and will be my version of how Karamel should be and will be a lot better than what the TV show writers do. Enjoy the fic and feel free to leave comments. Also Fanatic will also be posted in separate posts.

Fic is already up please enjoy!


	2. Our Forbidden Love

(Kara's Pov:)  
Mon-El and I are in love in a forbidden love according to his mother Rhea who doesn't like me. She has literally already tried to kill me twice and quiet frankly I am scared about what I am up against.

But I can't let Mon-El see that he's already worried about me enough as it is and wants to move to another planet he's worried what his Mom might try to do next.But I am just not the type to run from problems I usually face them head on but Rhea was becoming a huge threat to me lately.

"Just think about it Kara, you and me living on another planet.I have enough money that I can very easilly get from my Dad once I tell him what I want to do with and only he will know about it I can become King on another planet and you can be my Queen and once we are married my Parents can't do anything to us then we would be our own rulers".

Kara sighed she truly loved Mon-El but at this point she didn't know if she could just go to another planet, she would have to leave everything behind here Alex, Winn, James, her cozy loft, and her parents.Plus they hadn't relocated her Dad yet.

She looks at him "Mon-El as much as that sounds like heaven right now to me I can't just flee the planet now, there's still so much to do bring my Dad back, plus I would be leaving everyone else behind.I am going to have to really think about it and if I decide to go I need time to say goodbye to everyone."

Mon-El hugs her close and understood "I understand leaving your planet can be very hard, but I just worry about you even though my parents are gone I want you safe and if we was on a different planet we wouldn't have to worry about Mom at all she wouldn't know the planet exists.We could always visit your family and they can come see us".

Kara considered thinking about it going to another planet sounded really nice and much more peaceful "Once we locate Dad and get that robot part of his hand off and break him away from Cadmus I will consider moving to another Planet.Maybe if we aren't here she won't find a reason to cause problems for us".

Mon-El nodded "That is what I am thinking.While we prepare and get ready to leave I can see about getting my Prince status transferred to another earth from a Trusted source that I know I had a best friend that was on that ship with me if I can get him to come work for me as a servant, then he can help with the legal Prince stuff.I can go from being former Prince to a King because I am in my twenties now it will take some time getting everything together."

Kara agreed "So we do wait awhile before we do that and maybe even convince Alex and Winn to make the move with us we can have another Deo on another planet and be much more in advance". She then added "We just have to tell them.Hank could pretend to be Supergirl while I am gone."


	3. Lena's Old Flame

In the coming days ahead, Kara began to start job hunting but finding no leads. Lena called her up that day asking to meet her for lunch.Kara quickly agreed she wanted to spend time with her friend.

Lena and Kara had become really good friends even though they had completely different backgrounds.Lena was Lex Luthor's sister but Lena was nothing like her family.

Once they were together, they talked about everything including the boyband Kara really loved Nsync. "Justin Timberlake is so handsome I love his voice".Kara gushed like a fan girl.

"I remember watching him on the Mickey Mouse Club when him and Britney was on it. They should still be a couple now they were so much cuter together than her and Federline".

"I know, for real! Maybe she was brainwashed when she married Federline, that does tend to happen!"they're food came and they chatted away God, they sounded like teeny boppers, Kara thought.

Towards the end of the meal, Lena got a phone call she seemed quiet engaged talking to the person then agreed to meet with them.She hung up.

"Penny for your thoughts?That seemed like an interesting phone call".Kara said smiling she wondered who her friend could be talking to.

Lena smiled back as she said that "That was an ex boyfriend of mine.He's in town and was hoping we could meet up for dinner.You and Mike could join us tonight if you would like to meet him.He's here on a business matter."


	4. Can't Trust Jack

Kara couldn't believe that Lena's ex had just called her. Who knew he had been in town all along? "So tell me about this ex of yours what is he in town for?" Kara asked as they briefly walked towards the building where Jack Spheer would be be speaking.

"Said he was working on something big a project a big break through for him it's something he's been working on that is supposed to cure all kinds of diseases. " Lena's face lit up with a smile like she was happy for him.

"Wow, sounds like something amazing that he is working on I can't wait to find out what it is ".Kara said smiling "Do you think Jack might be wanting to rekindle your old flame?" She asks Lena as they reached the Building.

Lena seemed hopeful "I don't really know.Maybe, he did say that he has missed me and wanted to catch up on things so who knows with him at least I hope he is wanting to get back together".

The Building was crowded with lots of Reporters inside and they found seats sitting in the middle of them. Kara was currently no longer working with Catco so she had to say she was from KaraDanvers.com  to have her voice heard.

Kara listened to his speech with a Reporter's ears. What all Jack said to them sounded great and positive, but she couldn't help but wonder if his project was completely safe for everyone to use. Could it cure all diseases, or just only some of them?

Looking next to her a few rows down, Kara saw Snapper Carr at the event. She was still angry that he had fired her over her recent article about Cadmus. But she was determined to prove him wrong and get her job back. Mon-El believed in her, so did Lena and Alex.

She still couldn't shake the bad vibe she was getting from Jack Spheer. Was he totally harmless? Or was he here for some other purpose or Agenda? It just was odd her ex coming back after they been apart for how many years? Kara frowned she was concerned about her friend and didn't want to see her get hurt.


	5. Kara has a Plan

The next few days, Kara digged deeper about Jack.She felt terrible about doing it. Especially behind her best friend's back. But even Mon-El knew why she was doing it.

"Always trust your gut feelings, Kara if you sense something is off about Jack, then most likely, something probably is. I mean why come back after all this time?It's kinda fishy to me".he was at the stove making them Dinner.

Kara is proud of Mon-El's cooking skills he is really good at making some things like Breakfast and Dinner plus as he has said loves spoiling her.

"Exactly! That is what concerns me.Personally, I think Jack is up to no good and I am going to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it.I say we go to his Office after dinner and see if we can find something".

Mon-El raised an eyebrow "You mean break in?Kara Danvers, I never thought you'd do something like that. This being a Reporter brings out the wild side of you".he teases and flirts with her at the same time.


	6. Meet Bio Max

Kara digged up more info on Jack Spheer and his project that week all the while keeping an eye on him and Lena.She still didn't trust him at all and knew he was up to something. 

She had gotten a call from a man earlier that day that knew things about Jack that he wanted to tell Kara in person.His name was Joe Watkins and when Kara got in the car the man told her he used to work with Jack he told Kara Jack wasn't himself lately.

When Kara asked why come, Jack told her "Because Jack is being controlled by the Nanobots. They were only supposed to cure his injuries but they overtook him causing him to kill people".

Just then Kara heard a loud buzzing sound and saw a swarm of Nanobots surrounding the car then all of a sudden a explosion occured killing Joe instantly.Kara escaped the car unharmed.

Right then and there, she knew Jack was dangerous and had to warn Lena but first she had to go save Snapper because she overheard Jack saying earlier that day he was meeting up with him.

She followed the Nanobots to Snapper's Apartment.While she was still very mad at her Boss, Kara didn't want the man to get killed. She arrived just in time to save Snapper's life.Using her breath, she blew them away for a bit "Run, I'll handle them!"


	7. Kara's Report

The next morning Kara's report was typed up and ready for Snapper Carr to look at she felt satisfied with it and proof read it many times. She had managed to stop Bio Max with Lena Luthor's help and Lena had chosen to save her life over her ex-boyfriend's. Jack met his death when they had defeated him and destroyed the Nanobots .His entire project had been used to do wrong things so they had to destroy it.

She walked into work feeling confident that she could win Snapper back as her Boss and Mon-El had made her breakfast that morning showering her with effection and love he believed she was going to get her job back and had faith in her. " Just be Kara Danvers and give him a really interesting story you will nail it".

Now she knocked on his doorway and Snapper told her to come inside.She handed him her story and pushed her glasses up " I uh, did what you wanted me to do print out true facts and did some real digging " she sat nervously waiting for his reaction.

Snapper read the report. His expression changed from grim to very interested in her report he finished reading it then looked up at her " This is very good Danvers, I knew you had Potential in you. This is excellant work. I will see you tomorrow morning ?"

She then smiled and nodded " Yes you will sir I will be back ". She got her job back! Kara is so happy she thought to herself and practically skipped to her office down the hall. She smiled brightly she is on her way to becoming a successfull reporter like her cousin.

She sat her desk wondering why she hadn't heard from Clark lately normally they kept in touch on a regular basis maybe Lois and his job kept him busy plus he is a Superhero like her dealing with one Villian after another.

Around Five after work, she headed to her and Mon-El's home her Apartment it is nice that she now had a roomate and it is her boyfriend. She opened the door the big bright smile on her face.

Mon-El is waiting for her with a candle lit dinner for two and he had been cooking dinner " Hey Babe, how was work? Did you get the job back?" He saw her big smile " Yes! I knew that you would! Kara I know you can make it as a reporter.Are you hungry? I made your favorite, Potstickers and Chicken Alfredo Pasta and I even made salad" he gave her a big hug he knew she could win Snapper over.

She nodded and hugged him back " I am starved, and you know me too well and what I like ".They sat down with him holding out a chair for her.She thought it is really thoughtful that he cooked dinner for her.


	8. Mysterious Visitors

Everything had been going great for Kara and Mon-El . Kara had gotten her job back at Catco by submitting in her recent story. Snapper had been very impressed.

And all seemed good with National City the City is safe and Crime had been braught down. Thanks to Kara and Mon-El working together to keep them safe.

They were hanging out at the Deo with Alex, Hank and Winn celebrating the fact that Kara had her job back ." I told her that she could do anything she can put her mind to and that she would win Snapper over" . Said Mon-El proud of his girlfriend.

Just then they got a disturbance coming over the computer systems. Winn Schott got them right away looking at screen alarmed.

Kara walked over seeing the Alarm in his face " What is wrong, Winn?" She tried to take a look at his Monitor. 

" I I can't believe this. There is a really big ship heading towards us and I'm not sure where they came from. "

Mon-El joined them " Hey you two, why such long faces?" Then his goofy smile faded as the ship came into view.Nothing about it seemed familiar. " Is there about to be an invasion? "

Kara looked at the screen overwhelmed with such dread. She has known that someday others might visit them but she had no idea today was the day. " Okay everyone relax, when they land, I will investigate them."


	9. Unfriendly Aliens

Kara decided to go check out the ship herself and see if she could find out what the visitors wanted "I am going to go chek out our new visitors".she removes her outfit revealing her Supergirl costume.

"Be careful out there sweetheart, we don't know these Aliens intentions".Mon-El gave her a kiss and Kara kissed him back smiling her heart still beating around him "Don't worry I will" Then Kara flew off into the sky in search of the ship and was in shock when she found it.

It is the biggest ship that she has ever seen very wide and had what looked like weapons on the sides she got closer and began speaking "My name is Kara Zor-El what brings you here to earth?" Instead of answering the aliens shoot a large bubble out trapping her inside of it.

Kara began to panick as the bubble floated back down to earth with her in it once she landed, the bubble stopped then popped as it hit something sharp. Kara turned on her comms "Guys! I tried to check things out, but the closer I got to the ship, they immediately put me in a bubble!"

Mon-El suddenly grew concerned about. Kara he had a bad idea about these visitors whoever they were, they weren't friendly. "Kara get back to our apartment as soon as you can".He sighed and began to think who could be here was it possible any of his people could have survived?

Kara nodded "Alright, will do that but we still need to figure out who we're up against".Mon-El sighed as the comms went off he didn't want to know who the visitors were or they're intentions it was best to pack they're things and leave he knew he had to tell Kara everything about him and who he really is.

Kara arrived back home "It was really strange, they wouldn't allow me to get near the ship. They saw me as a threat when I wasn't why is that so?" She looked at him for answers answers of any kind.

Mon-El stood in front of Kara unsure how much to tell Kara "I think I know who the visitors are. It's my parents and some of the Daxam survivors. They have probably come for me but I don't want to go back I want to be with you".

He left out the being a former Prince part mainly because he wasn't living that kind of life anymore that he is a better person because of her and he felt Kara would react badly if she knew he used to be Prince of Daxam.


	10. Mon-El's Reunion

Author's Note:Just want to say that I am thrilled at how many are reading this story and how many votes I got. Keep it up guys and girls I am really glad lots are liking my story! 

The very next day...   
Mon-El worked very closely with Winn that night trying to locate the Ship and find out more about it.  "If my Parents are alive and they're visiting, it can't be a good thing".

Winn looked at his Best Friend. "Are you kidding me man? Who wouldn't want they're Parents to be alive? " Mon-El gave him a serious look "My Parents weren't the best in the world. They were strict and my Mom was evil.  "

Winn looks at Mon-El "I know how you feel about that.  My Dad was evil and tried killing me more than once. And when I needed my Mom she wasn't even around.  So we both have messed up families. And Kara's relatives are evil to at least her Aunt and Uncle were".

Mon-El shook his head "I'm just going to go up there see what they want and then send them on they're way. Earth is my home and I'm not going back. "

"If only it was that easy. They came back for a reason to get they're son".said Kara coming in she had gotten back from patrolling.  "You don't have to answer to them Mon-El.You don't have to go up there".

Mon-El looks at his girlfriend "I have to Kara. They haven't seen me since the Planet exploded.  Do not worry,  I will come back".he begins to get ready to teleport up to the ship. 

Kara stood there for a moment looking at him stunned that the time has come for him to reunite with his parents. She suddenly threw herself at him just as both of them were teleported up to the ship. 

Mon-El looks at his girlfriend "Kara you should have stayed behind I can pretty much deal with my Parents. "

Kara glanced at him "Like you even can. Mon-El we don't know how dangerous they are or what they're intentions are. I wanted to come to make sure you stayed safe".

Mon-El sighed he couldn't make her stay behind. "Alright but stay close to me and try not to make my Parents mad there's no telling what they will do to you".

Just then they heard a female voice "It's really him! Mon-El's alive! "a tall brunette ran to her son enveloping him into a hug and his "My handsome Prince Mon-El from DaxamsPrince is here!"

Kara's eyes went wide. Mon-El is a Prince? She knew there was a Royal Family on Daxam they're parents had fought one another.  Kara gave him her shocked and angry look why didn't you tell me?


End file.
